


Yung Masti i Wibrator Filozoficzny

by Raccoon (Iocus_Mortifero)



Series: Yung Masti i... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Ron Weasley, Female Voldemort (Harry Potter), For a Friend, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lime, Multi, Out of Character, Polski | Polish, Rule 34, Rule 63, Sex Toys, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, rule 62
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocus_Mortifero/pseuds/Raccoon
Summary: Yung Masti jako jedyna przeżywa katastrofę, w której giną nie tylko jej rodzice, ale także największa czarnoksiężniczka na świecie – Lady Orgazmort. Osierocona trafia pod opiekę swoich najbliższych krewnych: wuja Adama i ciotki Seksowefy. W wieku 11 lat dostaje list, który odmienia jej życie. Czy Yung, Nikola i Marta przezwyciężą siły zła? I co w tym wszystkim do powiedzenia ma dyrektorka ich szkoły – Aniela Dumbdoor?





	1. Dziewczyna, która przeżyła

Państwo Siadam spod numeru czwartego przy Vet Drug cieszyli się normalnym życiem, jakie prowadzi mnóstwo rodzin w Anglii. Nikt by się po nich nie spodziewał niczego niesamowitego, niczego nadzwyczajnego… ale gdyby tylko wiedzieli. Państwo Siadam byli bowiem sadystami i mieli słabość do BDSM. Problem ich polegał na tym, że kochali się tak mocno, że sami sobie bólu zadawać nie chcieli – co skutkowało ich normalnością, bo poza tymi fetyszami było z nimi wszystko w porządku.

Pan Siadam był dyrektorem firmy Grunnings produkującej dilda. Był ogromny i nie posiadał szyi – można wręcz powiedzieć, że z wyglądu przypominał wieloryba. Gdy był na Bahamach podczas swojej podróży poślubnej został raz wrzucony do wody, kiedy grupa znajdujących się w tej chwili na plaży obrońców zwierząt go zauważyła. Oczywiście, państwo Siadam szybko zapomnieli o tym wydarzeniu – gdyż uznali je za wystarczająco nienormalne, by wziąć to za sen. Pani Siadam natomiast miała sylwetkę modelki, a większość swojego życia spędzała na podglądaniu życia seksualnego sąsiadów. Córka Siadamów miała na imię Karyna i była przez Siadamów uważana za bóstwo i najwspanialsze dziecko na świecie.

Stać ich było na wszystko, jednak ukrywali mroczną tajemnicę rodziny – pani Siadam pochodziła z rodziny, do której opisania wystarczy jedno słowo: dziwactwo. Jej siostra, pani Masti, zerwała kontakt z rodziną lata temu z powodu jej zapędów do toksyczności. Udawały więc obie, że się nie znają i żyły w spokoju, każda z własnym mężem i córką.

Byli więc w szoku, gdy pewnego słonecznego dnia – co się rzadko zdarza, trzeba przyznać – wracając z pracy pan Siadam zauważył na ulicach tłumy ludzi ubranych w lateks. Za niektórymi podążały koty, inni w rękach trzymali żaby. Złudzenie, pomyślał, bo co innego mógł zrobić? Chwilę później zatrzymał się przed niewielką cukiernią, którą odwiedzał każdego dnia (od poniedziałku do piątku) równo o godzinie szesnastej trzydzieści. Kupował w niej trzy rogale. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że większość rogala Karyny zazwyczaj ląduje na podłodze – to było jego rutyną i musiało nią pozostać.

Wychodząc z cukierni wpadł na człowieka – jednego z tych, którzy chodzili w lateksie – i wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o dotknięciu takiego dziwnego człowieka. Pan Siadam jednakże zawsze był uprzejmy dla nieznajomych, więc grzecznie przeprosił i pomógł wstać temu człowiekowi (zaraz po tym wytarł swoją rękę, oczywiście, upewniając się najpierw, że tajemniczy jegomość nie widzi tego czynu) i już zamierzał odejść, gdy został złapany za rękę.

\- Proszę nie przepraszać, mugolu! Dzisiaj jest wspaniały dzień! – wykrzyknął nieznajomy. – Otóż młoda Yung Masti pokonała Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Co za wspaniały dzień...! – jeszcze raz nim potrząsnął, uścisnął i odszedł.

Pan Siadam zamarł w szoku i niedowierzaniu – nie wiedział do końca, co znaczy słowo „mugol”, ale na pewno nie brzmiało na normalne. I czy ten człowiek nie powiedział Masti? Czy tak nie nazywał się ten dziwak, którego poślubiła _ona_? Musiał natychmiast wrócić do domu i porozmawiać ze swoją żoną.

Wchodząc do salonu i siadając na kanapie, pan Siadam stukał nerwowo nogą o panele. Pani Siadam dopiero przed chwilą położyła Karynę do łóżeczka, a teraz wnosiła do salonu tacę z herbatą na uspokojenie. Wiedziała bowiem, że jej mąż często robi się nerwowy po pracy i nie marzy o niczym więcej, niż o kubku gorącej zielonej herbaty (chociaż z pewnością nie pogardziłby swoją, równie gorącą, żoną).

Pan Siadam od razu złapał kubek i szybko tego pożałował. Nie dał po sobie tego poznać, odstawił naczynie na stół i zaczął rozmowę na frywolne tematy. Wiedział jednak, że pani Siadam obserwuje go z lekkim zdziwieniem w oczach. W tle leciała telewizja, lecz nie zwracali na nią szczególnej uwagi. Przynajmniej aż do momentu, w którym spiker zaczął komentować dziwne wydarzenia w kraju.

\- Seksowefo? – zapytał nieśmiało pan Siadam. W ich domu istniała bowiem niepisana zasada, że o rodzinie pani Siadam się nie wspomina. Oboje z radością udawali, że nie istnieje. Martwiąc się jednak, pan Siadam postanowił poruszyć ten temat. – Miałaś może ostatnio jakieś wiadomości od swojej siostry? Coś o ich… _świecie?_

Pani Siadam drgnęła gwałtownie i spojrzała na męża z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała ostro. – Czy jest jakiś powód, z którego pytasz, Adamie?

\- Widziałem dziwne rzeczy na drodze z pracy, kochanie – wymamrotał. – Sama słyszałaś… ci wszyscy ludzie w lateksie, wzmożona aktywność sów. Przypomnieli mi się _oni_.

\- _I co?_ – warknęła pani Siadam biorąc kilka łyków herbaty na raz.

\- Mieli córkę, prawda? Jak ona miała na imię? Young?

\- Yung, tak myślę. Co za nienormalne imię… pasuje do osób takich jak oni – stwierdziła z pogardą w głosie, a pan Siadam pomyślał, że z pewnością nie zamierza wspominać swojej żonie, że słyszał dokładnie to imię wypowiadane przez tak wielu dziwaków. – Czy to ma jakiś cel, _kochany?_

Pan Siadam natychmiast zaprzeczył i rozpoczął nowy temat. Może nie było się czym przejmować, a on tylko dramatyzował? Ale ten lateks… pewnie nowa moda, pomyślał. Niech życie toczy się dalej.

Tymczasem na dworze, gdy nikt nie patrzył, jakby znikąd pojawił się człowiek. Nie był to byle jaki człowiek – była to kobieta o jędrnych piersiach, dużym tyłku i w bardzo obcisłym lateksowym różowym stroju w fioletowe kropki. Na nogach miała przynajmniej dwuciestocentymetrowe szpilki, na których wielu by się przewróciło. Na głowie natomiast nosiła wielokolorową perukę a na twarzy taki makijaż, że rzucał się w oczy mimo ciemności nocy. Nazywała się ona Aniela Dumbdoor. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni mały wibrator, otworzyła go i pstryknęła, a za każdym razem, gdy to robiła, jedna z latarni gasła. Kobieta ruszyła przed siebie aż dotarła do numeru czwartego, gdzie położyła się na murku odgradzającym domy.

Chwilę później coś buchnęło i huknęło, a na niebie błysnął złoty punkt, który z każdym momentem się powiększał. W końcu pojazd wylądował (a był nim złoty latający motor) i wysiadła z niego puszysta kobieta, której twarz ledwo było widać  zza gęstych włosów, a której wysokość wynosiła około dwa metry. W ręku trzymała zawiniątko.

\- Ach, Malina! Nareszcie! – zawołała Aniela. – Czy masz ze sobą młodą Yung?

\- No jacha, że tak, pani psor. Choć ciężko było mi się z nią pożegnać… jest taka śliczna. Wyrośnie na pożądaną dziewczynkę.

\- Wiem o tym, Malino. Właśnie dlatego musimy wychować ją w tym miejscu. Siadamowie się nią dobrze zaopiekują. Gdyby wychowywała się w naszym świecie z pewnością zaznała by seksu w zbyt młodym wieku – stwierdziła z powagą pani Dumbdoor i podeszła bliżej, by przyjrzeć się dziecku. Spało i wyglądało dość uroczo, lecz cały spokój mąciła jedna, mała rzecz. Na czole, jak wielki czerwony punkt, jarzyła się wielka, chujowa blizna. Dosłownie.

\- O tak, pani psor. Mała Yung jest chyba naznaczona – powiedziała Malina kiwając głową. – Boję się, jak sobie poradzi. Jest jeszcze taka mała i niewielka.

\- Nie martw się – uspokoiła profesorka. – Yung Masti należy do naszego świata i będzie do niego należeć, z czym z pewnością poradzi sobie doskonale. No, daj mi ją. Musimy ją tu zostawić.

Powiedziawszy to, Aniela włożyła zawiniątko do wiklinowego koszyka i postawiła pod drzwiami numeru czwartego na Vet Drug, podała dziecku pigułki gwałtu na dobry sen i razem z Maliną aportowały się do Dziurawego Kotła.

Nikt, tym bardziej osierocona Yung Masti, nie wiedział, że następne jedenaście lat życia (a może i więcej?) najsławniejszej czarownicy na świecie będą najgorszymi, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. W tym czasie cała magiczna społeczność nie zwracała uwagi na to, że ich bohaterka właśnie straciła rodziców, że pewnie jej życie nigdy nie będzie normalne. W tej chwili wszyscy podnosili swoje kufle i krzyczeli:

\- Za Yung Masti… za dziewczynę, która przeżyła!


	2. Znikająca szyba

Minęło już prawie dziesięć lat odkąd Siadamowie znaleźli swoją siostrzenicę na progu przed drzwiami. Wszystko wciąż było bajecznie normalne i pozostało niezmienne, a jedynym aspektem, który uległ zmianie w domu Siadamów był zestaw zdjęć na kominku, ścianie i innych miejscach, w których dało się postawić lub powiesić ramkę. Karyna nie była już małym dzieckiem, a jej brzuch dorównywał wielkością najgrubszej dziewczynce w szkole podstawowej, do której chodziła. A – trzeba przyznać  - było to dużym osiągnięciem, biorąc pod uwagę, że Marnie Haigh (bo tak miała na imię owa dziewczynka) przekraczała swoją wagą przeciętną dorosłą kobietę i była trzy lata starsza od Karyny. W każdym razie w domu nie było nic, co świadczyłoby o obecności innej dziewczynki.

Mimo wszystko mieszkała w nim również Yung Masti i w tej chwili malowała się czerwoną szminką (ukradzioną od ciotki Seksowefy, która miała ich w bród), choć była świadoma, że pod koniec dnia zapewne będzie ona rozmazana i jedynie pogarszać jej wygląd.

\- Wyłaź stamtąd i chodź tutaj! Już!

Yung westchnęła i odłożyła kosmetyk na małą, zakurzoną półeczkę. Stało na niej również zbite lusterko kieszonkowe. Przejrzała się w nim i pokiwała głową z zadowoleniem.

\- Gdzie jesteś?! Wstawaj! – zawołała ponownie ciotka. – Chcę, żebyś pilnowała naleśników! Są urodziny Karyny i chcę, by wszystko było idealne!

Yung jęknęła. Urodziny Karyny były najgorszym świętem, które obchodziło się w tym domu. Zaraz po nim było Boże Narodzenie, które wiązało się z równie wielką liczbą obowiązków. Zwlokła się z łóżka, pomachała swojemu dobremu przyjacielowi – Panu Pająkowi – i wyszła z komórki pod schodami, bo tam właśnie sypiała. Była ciasna i nieprzyjemna, a choć ciasne rzeczy kojarzyły się jej bardzo dobrze, to niekoniecznie chciałaby mieć je za sypialnię. Oczywiście, nie miała w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia.

Z tego też powodu Yung była drobna i chuda jak na swój wiek. A sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze drobniejszej i chudszej, bo nosiła stare sukienki Karyny. Miała ładne usta, wyraziste kości policzkowe, piękne czarne włosy i jasne, brązowe oczy. W gruncie rzeczy była dość pięknym dzieckiem, ale jedyną cechą, która sprawiała, że czuła się wyjątkowa była bardzo cienka blizna na czole, przypominająca małego penisa. Miała ją od dawna, a kiedy raz zapytała ciotkę Seksowefę skąd ją ma, ta stwierdziła, że to pamiątka po wypadku motocyklowym, w którym zginęli jej rodzice.  A potem oberwała patelnią.

_Nie zadawaj pytań_ – to wtedy nauczyła się tej zasady, której nigdy nie mogła złamać w domu swoich krewnych.

Kolejną zasadą było spełnianie zachcianek Siadamów. Na pozór normalna i zwyczajna rodzina miała w swoim domu mroczne seks-lochy, w których często przetrzymywali swoją siostrzenicę. Czy było to pod przymusem ciężko stwierdzić, bo wbrew pozorom to co się tam działo było dość przyjemne. W każdy czwartek (a czasami nawet sobotę, ale bardzo rzadko) pan i pani Siadam zawiązywali Yung oczy, związywali ręce i wkładali knebel do ust po czym zaprowadzali do swojej piwnicy. Tam często okładali pejczem, testowali na niej zabawki erotyczne, a przy dobrych lotach działo się tam wiele innych, lecz przyjemnych, rzeczy.

Weszła do kuchni i pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, był stos prezentów zakrywający stół kuchenny. Była pewna, że pod jednym z nich dostrzegła talerz i zestaw sztućców. Mignął jej nawet syrop klonowy, ale równie dobrze mógł być jednym z prezentów. Z drugiej strony w paczkach widziała różnorakie kształty, w tym kilka dild i parę innych zabawek erotycznych. Na górze stosu leżał złoty rower ze wstążkami.

\- Uczesz się w końcu! – warknął wuj Adam na dzień dobry. Była to jego poranna rutyna, gdyż nigdy nie potrafił się oprzeć okazji, by obrazić swoją siostrzenicę. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że włosy Yung rzeczywiście były dość nieokiełznane, a wszystkie próby ich przycinania były szybko niwelowane.

Właśnie wtedy do kuchni weszła Karyna, cała w swojej wielorybiej chwale. Miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę w białe kwiatki oraz błękitne sznurowane sandały, które sprawiały, że wyglądała jak szynka. Szybko przystąpiła do przeglądania prezentów, a Yung w tym czasie wyłożyła naleśniki na wcześniej wykopane spod stosu talerze.

\- Trzy dilda?! – krzyknęła w pewnym momencie Karyna. Wuj Adam i ciotka Seksowefa wzdrygnęli się wiedząc, co nadchodzi. Mimo wszystko na ich twarzach wciąż widniały uśmiechy. – Trzy dilda i zero wibratorów! Czy prosiłam o dilda, Czy może prosiłam o wibratory?!

\- Kochanie… - mruknął wuj Siadam. Skrzywił się lekko, gdy Karyna uderzyła ręką w naleśniki, przez co w kuchni rozległo się głośne „plask”. – Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej…

Karyna prychnęła i rzuciła jednym z dild o ścianę.

\- Cukiereczku, a co ty na to, ze wyjdziemy dziś do sklepu i kupimy ci najnowszy wibrator _i_ magazyn _Playboya_?

Sytuacja lekko się uspokoiła i można było wrócić do śniadania, które przerwała melodia „Poka sowę” wygrywana przez telefon Seksowefy. Ciotka odebrała komórkę, a po chwili rozłączyła się i spojrzała z przerażeniem na męża.

\- Pani Fik jest chora! Wielkie nieba, będziemy musieli zabrać dziewczynę ze sobą!- krzyknęła zrozpaczona i wskazała głową na Yung. Adamowi rozszerzyły się oczy i otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

Pani Ameba Fik – bo tak się owa kobieta nazywała – była starą panną z kotami, która przygarniała Yung pod każdą nieobecność Siadamów. Yung nienawidziła tych wizyt. W domu pani Fik śmierdziało seksem, chociaż była pewna, że ta szalona kobieta nigdy go nie zaznała. W dodatku pani Fik za każdym razem kazała jej oglądać kopulację swoich obleśnych, starych kotów, nie omijając przy tym własnych spostrzeżeń lub komentarzy dotyczących wcześniejszych przygód seksualnych danego kota. Na dobitkę był jeszcze zgniły tort, który był jej tam podawany. Na początku uważała, że nie jest to takie złe w porównaniu do Siadamów, ale Yung zmieniła zdanie, gdy dowiedziała się, że od dwóch lat dostaje ten sam tort, mimo, że za pierwszym razem też nie był świeży.

I w ten oto sposób, bardzo podekscytowana i zarazem wystraszona, Yung Masti znalazła się po raz pierwszy w życiu w londyńskim zoo. Starała się skupić na radości z samego wydarzenia i nie zwracać zbytnio uwagi na strach o swoje dziwactwo – tuż przed wyjściem z domu wuj Adam ostrzegł ją, by nie robiła niczego podejrzanego, bo inaczej zostanie zamknięta w swojej szafce na bardzo, _bardzo_ , długo. I nie wątpiła ani przez chwilę  w jego słowa. Razem z nimi na wycieczce była najlepsza przyjaciółka Karyny (bo Yung żadnych przyjaciół nie miała ze względu na działalność swojej kuzynki i jej łobuzerskiej bandy). Koleżanka ta była jedną z najbardziej niszczycielskich sił gangu Wielkiej K, a miała na imię Pierś Polki. Była kościstą dziewczynką o szczurzej twarzy. Zazwyczaj to ona trzymała ofiary za ręce, kiedy Karyna dawała im plaskacza (a była w tym naprawdę dobra i naprawdę bezlitosna).

Na dobry początek dostała przy wejściu do zoo prawdziwego loda. Ale nie takiego, jakiego dostawała w seks-lochach Siadamów, tylko _prawdziwego, smacznego_ (no dobra, nie całkiem) loda. Gdyby pomyślała o tym wcześniej, to zapewne doszłaby do wniosku, że ten dzień był _zbyt_ dobry jak dla niej i z pewnością (prędzej czy później) los się od niej odwróci i z powrotem wpadnie do rzeczywistości. Ale w tej chwili o tym nie pomyślała i cieszyła się dalej, spędzając całe popołudnie an zwiedzaniu zoo i poznawaniu różnych zwierząt. Oglądała goryle (z lekka przypominające Karynę, brakowało im jedynie jasnych włosów), żyrafy i słonie. Potem zjedli obiad w miejscowej restauracji, a, ku zdziwieniu Yung, również mogła sobie coś wybrać.

Ale, oczywiście, nic nie trwa wiecznie, a magiczna bańka w końcu pękła.

Wybrali się do pawilonu z gadami. Było tam ciemno, zimno i wilgotno, przez co Yung przeszły dreszcze. Była pewna, że to z zupełnie innych powodów niż myśleli ludzie, którzy ich otaczali. Wzdłuż ściany biegł rząd podświetlonych terrariów, za którymi wygrzewały się rozmaite gady poczynając od boa, a kończąc na jadowitych kobrach i grubych pytonach mogących zmiażdżyć człowieka.

Podeszli do terrarium z największym wężem, ale pech trafił, że ten akurat spał. Karyna i Pierś szybko straciły zainteresowanie i poszły szukać ciekawszych okazów. Yung została jednak przy szybie i z ciekawością przyglądała się boa dusicielowi.

\- To musi być okropnie nudne, żeby całymi dniami tu leżeć i nic nie robić, no nie? – zapytała węża wiedząc, że to co robi jest bardzo irracjonalne, bo najwyraźniej oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Zdziwiła się więc bardzo, gdy wąż otworzył szeroko swoje wielkie, żółte ślepia i tak kiwnął łbem, że wyglądało to zupełnie tak, jakby chciał przytaknąć.

\- Och – westchnęła Yung, lekko niepewna co zrobić z tym faktem. Zapewne po prostu jej się wydawało, a waż najzwyczajniej w świecie się obudził i ruszył łbem. Nic niesamowitego, ale Yung dawno nie miała kogoś do rozmowy i z radością wykorzystała tę szansę. – Skąd jesteś?

Wąż dźgnął ogonem tabliczkę tuż za szybą, na której było napisane „Boa Dusiciel, Brazylia”.

\- Acha – stwierdziła, bo tak naprawdę nie była pewna, gdzie leży Brazylia, choć trochę kojarzyła jak wygląda. – To musi być fajne miejsce.

Gad żywo pokiwał głową, jednak po chwili jakby posmutniał i wskazał ponownie na tabliczkę. „Ten okaz wyhodowany w zoo” głosił napis.

W tej chwili jakaś siła mocno przepchnęła Yung, przez co wylądowała na podłodze. Yung miała wrażenie, że dobrze wie, co to za siła mogła być. Do szyby przyciśnięte nosy miały Karyna i Pierś. Yung zmrużyła oczy, gdy zobaczyła, jak wąż kładzie się z powrotem spać. Zachowanie jej kuzynki było naprawdę niegrzeczne.

W tym momencie rozległ się trzask.

Szyba, przed którą dosłownie przed chwilą stały dziewczynki roztrzaskała się na milion kawałków, a wąż, który wcześniej znajdował się w środku wypełzł na wolność. W pawilonie słychać było okrzyki paniki i rozległo się ogólne zamieszanie. Gdzieś pomiędzy tłumem, a krzykami Yung dostrzegła węża pełznącego tuż obok niej i dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że usłyszała w tej chwili syk:

\- Brazylio, przybywam… Graciassss, bella.

Po paru godzinach paniki i wielu rozmowach z dyrektorem zoo w końcu wrócili do domu. I zapewne wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby wychodząc z samochodu Pierś nie powiedziała:

\- To było dziwne, Yung akurat z nim rozmawiała. Prawda, Yung?

Yung przez następny tydzień nie wychodziła z szafki pod schodami.

**Author's Note:**

> Więc zostało to napisane pod wpływem impulsu dla mojej przyjaciółki. Justyno, mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie dumna. Ogólnie świat będzie składał się z moich znajomych i będę wszystko i wszystkich wyśmiewać, ale dokładnie taka ma być ta praca. Jest zaplanowanych siedem książek z możliwością pojawienia się sequelu.
> 
> Zapraszam!


End file.
